


Beautiful Disaster

by jazzrose343



Series: Winterhawk Fluff Series [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzrose343/pseuds/jazzrose343
Summary: Bucky never thought he would fall in love this way.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Winterhawk Fluff Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843543
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Beautiful Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VerdantMoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/gifts).



> This is how it all started

Bucky never thought he would get to fall in love this way.

Bucky was lying on a sofa reading The Lighting Thief, when Barton stumbled out of the elevator and headed straight for the kitchen.

He was shirtless and in sweatpants.

Bucky continued to keep his gaze on his book, definitely not looking at the shift of muscle in Barton's back or the breadth of his shoulders.

Barton grabbed the coffee pot and downed most of the contents in one go.

Bucky was equal parts impressed and disgusted.

They hadn't interacted much since Bucky had moved in as Barton didn't live at the Tower.

The first few months of his recovery, Bucky had barely left his floor between therapy visits.

When he could bare some company it had been mostly Steve and sometimes Sam.

Once he felt more able to try and mix with others, Barton had been sent on some deep undercover mission for four months.

In the last month Bucky had started joining some of the Avengers missions.

Bucky had been immediately impressed by Barton's skill in the field, both with his bow and in more close combat.

Bucky had shared a few jokes at Steve's expense that earned him a laugh and grin from Barton.

Bucky had felt his breath catch.

There wasn't a question that Barton was an attractive guy.

Back in the 40's, Bucky definitely would have been happy to find himself in a dark alley with Barton.

It wasn't just that Bucky was attracted to him.

He was intrigued by all his different facets. Hawkeye, Marksman, Landlord and the fact that he was so human with it all.

Bucky had also seen him put himself in harm's way to rescue a litter of puppies.

He had managed to forge a relationship of sorts with the others.

He still traded insults with Sam but they were more good natured these days.

With Tony a mixture of affection for Steve and Bucky's curiosity about modern technology had cemented their bond.

Thor had embraced him as a fellow brother in arms the moment they had been introduced.

With Bruce he had found someone who he could sit quietly with without judgement.

Natasha had accepted him once she had beat the shit out of him a few dozen times.

With Barton, he wasn't sure how to go about it.

Bucky knew he could ask Natasha for help. But that was a dangerous game.

He just had to wait for the right moment.

Bucky turned the pages of his book but he was taking in nothing.

He couldn't help it. He hadn't really had a chance to see Barton like this.

Barton finished the rest of the coffee and slumped on a kitchen stool with his head resting on the breakfast bar.

His stomach then made such a loud rumble of hunger that Bucky could have heard it without advanced hearing

Barton pushed himself up and headed for the refrigerator.

He muttered, ”Let there be pizza, let there be pizza," as he made his way across the kitchen and Bucky couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped.

Bucky tried to return to his book but a few seconds later, he was distracted by a sickening crack of metal on bone and a loud moan of pain from Barton.

He leapt off the sofa and was in front of Barton in seconds.

He was leaning against the wall next to the refrigerator and clutching his nose.

"The fuck happened Barton."

He just groaned, so Bucky guided him back to the kitchen stool.

Barton gestured with his free hand towards the refrigerator and Bucky saw a small trace of blood on it.

"You busted your nose with the refrigerator door?"

Barton seemed to be trying to nod and shake his head at the same time.

Bucky sighed and pointed at Barton.

"Stay."

He went in search of the nearest medical kit.

Bucky was beginning to have an inkling as to why Natasha always acted so exasperated where Barton was concerned.

Bucky had been impressed by his skill and the different facets he seemed to have, but it also appeared that he was a goddam disaster

Bucky was doomed.

He knew enough about himself at this point that he had a thing about taking care of people.

If Barton needed someone to take care of him on top of everything else, Bucky didn't stand a chance.

Locating the kit in a cupboard full of tequila, he turned back to Barton.

"So you gonna let me take a look Barton?"

"Dall de Dint."

Barton had stuffed kitchen paper up his nostrils, presumably to stop any bleeding and was swinging his legs and grinning.

Bucky was not fooled, and could see him taking in every tiny detail of Bucky's movements.

His eyes were really fuckin pretty.

"Clint then, you gonna let me take a look ?"

"Ma dose was already dusted and deset dut I dink I busted it again."

"I dan dust dick it dack in dlace."

"You wanna reset your nose, yourself ?"

He shrugged and held Bucky's gaze

"Snot dike I haddent done for defore."

"I could get Natasha."

This seemed to do the trick and Clint shook his head

"Do."

He gave an exaggerated sigh and gingerly removed the paper from his nostrils.

"Fine, take a look I guess."

There was already some older bruising around Clint's nose and he had the beginnings of an impressive black eye but his nose was still in place.

"I think you got lucky and just made it bleed."

"I'm gonna need to redo the tape and cast but you're no worse than before."

Clint sighed with relief and shrugged.

"Why not, saves me having to do it myself."

His gaze didn't leave Bucky and he didn't flinch as Bucky gently removed the bloodied dressing from his nose.

Bucky gently wiped the blood away with an antiseptic wipe, trying to avoid the worst of Clint's bruising.

"You're really good at that."

Bucky looked up and Clint was watching him with a slightly wary confusion.

"I wasn't always a ''murder bot", Barton, I had plenty of practice patching Stevie up and in the war."

Clint immediately looked apologetic and slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry, I sometimes forget that Steve was scrappy and easily damaged before they zapped him."

"You don't know the half of it buddy. The times that asshole got hurt."

Clint grinned, "You'll have to tell me about it sometime."

Bucky couldn't help grinning in return.

"Maybe I will."

Clint was still clearly curious though, pointing at the medkit.

"This is modern stuff, how'd ya know what to do?

Bucky hadn't expected questions, but he didn't mind.

He liked the idea of Clint wanting to know more about him.

"I spent a lot of time reading, the first few months after I came in, with all the shit you guys get up to I thought it would be worth knowing some stuff."

"Good job for me that you did."

Bucky reached into the med kit for med tape and nose cast.

"Aww, cast, no."

The childish whine that escaped Clint that had Bucky more amused than it should.

"How long was the last one on ?"

"A day ? Maybe ?"

" With time zones maybe two."

"You're meant to wear this for a week."

Clint sighed but didn't stop Bucky from gently taping down the cast.

"There, now ya all pretty for the girls."

Clint smirked and held Bucky's gaze.

"What if I want to be pretty for all the boys too ?"

" I think you'll do just fine."

"Yeah ?"

"What if there's a particular boy I want to look pretty for ?"

Bucky held his breath for a moment.

Clint was still looking straight at Bucky, a mixture of hope and wariness in his gaze.

Bucky's words stuck in his throat for a moment before he managed to get them out.

"I don't think he'll stand a chance."

Bucky's words seemed to catch Clint by surprise, confusion crossed his face for a moment and he looked down then back at Bucky's face and gave him one of his sunshine grins.

"How about I take the guy out for some pizza to say thank you for helping me out and see what happens ?"

Bucky couldn't help but return the grin.

"How about you get rid of the blood and put on a shirt and you can buy me a slice from my favourite pizza place in Brooklyn."

Clint scrambled to his feet and turned toward the elevator.

He then turned back and before Bucky could figure out what was happening, there was a fleeting press of lips against his that tasted strongly of coffee.

Clint pulled away and mumbled "shirt" before heading to the elevator tripping over his own feet and a discarded pair of shoes on the way.

Bucky was doomed and well on his way to falling in love when Clint returned half an hour later in the comfiest purple hoody and a slightly sheepish grin his face.

They both seems a little unsure how to proceed.

Clint swung his arms and said "Pizza."

"Pizza".

Bucky motioned towards the elevator and Clint followed him in.

As they descend Bucky's words seem to abandon him completely and instead he tentatively wrapped his fingers around Clint's, which earnt him another sunshine smile and a firm grip on his hand in return.

When they left the Tower, hands intertwined, Clint began to explain how he had busted his nose and Bucky failed to hold back his laughter at the convoluted tale involving drugs smugglers and a baseball team.

As they headed towards the subway and Clint's story got more and more absurd, Bucky couldn't way to see where things went next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
